Transmundane
by Uchiha B
Summary: "Life is... wonderful." Those words along with bright blue eyes and a gentle smile causes Mewtwo to want to possess her completely. Too bad Higurashi Kagome was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Inuyasha/Pokémon drabbles
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p><em>Life is... wonderful<em>

"Where... am I?"

Those words would not leave his mind and he could see brief images in his mind of bright blue eyes and a gentle smile.

"This... this is not the same."

It was short, but sharp and he curled up further into himself as a wave of pain raced in his core, _"You should be happy. You're alive!"_

He was reaching out with his paw, not wanting her to leave him all alone in this darkness.

"Was everything before... just a dream?"

His eyes began to open and he found himself staring at a few different figures in white lab coats through murky liquid.

"Why?"

There was something pulling on him, something _calling _him to leave this place immediately and to find the source of the magnetic pull.

He had to go.

Now.

.

.

.

Teary blue eyes glanced around as the small girl whimpered, "Mama?" She stared upwards, her leg hurting as she looked helplessly up the well she had fallen into and feeling even more frightened when she noticed that she was staring at the blue sky, and not the roof of the shack that housed the well.

Higurashi Kagome was terrified and in a completely different world from her own.


	2. Purpose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

This may make a bit more sense if you have seen The Birth/Origins of Mewtwo

* * *

><p>"He's awake!"<p>

"Mewtwo!" He opened violet eyes, feeling the liquid drip off his fur while the figures in white lab coats gathered around him in awe, "From the Pokémon considered the rarest in the world, we gave you life! From Mew!"

"Pokémon?" He narrowed his eyes, glancing over at the ancient tablet that had a small creature carved into it and for the moment, ignored the pulling tug that urged him to leave, "Mew?"

"Mew?" Mewtwo repeated again, "Is Mew my... parent? My mother? My father?" The pull was growing stronger and stronger and Mewtwo stiffened when an image of teary blue eyes flashed within his mind, _"Mama! Where are you?"_

"I suppose you can put it that way," The lead scientist said excitedly, "However, Mew was used only as a base and you were created to be even stronger!"

"Who?" Mewtwo asked, shaking the image of the _tears _(why did he already know that word?) out of his mind, "Who created me?"

"_Humans are said to be the only creatures who shed tears when they're in pain."_

"Only humans can create something as great as you!" The scientist smirked, "This is truly a victory for science!"

"Humans... created me?" Mewtwo glanced down at his paws, ignoring the humans who were currently congratulating each other, "Who am I? Where am I? For what purpose was I born?" His eyes shone an eerie blue and all the glass within the lab instantly shattered at once.

.

.

.

"MAMA! I want to go home!"

His purpose... it was to-


	3. Control

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Humans will have their original Japanese names, but the Pokémon names will remain dubbed

* * *

><p>He watched with impassive violet eyes as the island burned down in a red-hot blaze of fire.<p>

"Is this my power?" Mewtwo asked no one in particular, unaffected by the blistering heat surrounding him, "I am the strongest Pokémon in the world?" He narrowed his eyes, "Mew, am I stronger than you?"

He suddenly glanced upwards, spotting a large human-made contraption that he knew as some sort of airplane.

"You very well may be the strongest Pokémon in the world," A smug voice stated and a figure appeared within the flames as the jet landed, "But there is something even stronger in this world."

"Humans?" Mewtwo easily guessed earning a nod from the mysterious figure and he turned, intrigued enough that he ignored the urgings to leave.

"However, if you combine your powers with my human powers, then the world will be ours!" The human stated, "But if you allow your powers to run wild, you shall only end up destroying the world! You must learn to control your powers – and I can help you there."

"Control?" Mewtwo pondered over the idea, "What should I do?" To gain total control over his powers... it was tempting and he was about to answer when something within him just seemed to _pulse _and a little voice whimpered in his mind.

"_PLEASE, HELP ME!"_

Sakaki took a surprised step back, watching as the cloned Pokémon abruptly teleported out of his immediate sight, leaving him alone with the flames, his private jet, and his precious Persian.

He cursed loudly...


	4. Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Kagome whimpered, falling painfully on her back as her attempt to climb up out of the well failed once again. She sniffled, wiping at her teary eyes with her sleeve as she slowly sat up.<p>

"Mama?" She called out again, terrified when she received no answer, "Mama!" Her back hurt from the fall, but she grabbed the vines that grew along the walls of the well and attempted to hoist herself up with her trembling arms one more time.

She was so focused on keeping her grip on the vines that she didn't even notice when they started to glow blue. She let out a surprised noise when the vines suddenly tightened around her arms, pulling her upwards as she clenched her eyes shut with fear.

"It was you."

The indifferent voice that spoke immediately caused Kagome to open her eyes and she widened them as far as they could go when she looked up at the tall figure standing in front of her.

"It was you – the one who was calling me."

_'W-what is he?' _Kagome shook, unsure what to make of the creature before her. He reminded her of a feline with his features, yet he looked so very different from Buyo, "U-ummm..." She had no idea what to say and squeaked when she was suddenly hovering in the air in front of the creature's face.

"Tell me," Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hold the girl in the air so he could look her in the eye, "How is it that you, a mere human, could summon _me_?"

He wanted answers and he wanted them now.


	5. Shock

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"W-what does 'summon' mean?" Kagome asked timidly, still distracted by the fact that she was <em>floating in mid-air<em>, yet still able to hear the question of the strange creature in front of her because he was rather intimidating, "What... are you?"

Mewtwo would have raised a brow if he had any, "I am a Pokémon, the strongest one in the world," He said, "And you are but a simple human – how is it that a small human like you called me here?"

"Pokémon?" Kagome blinked wide blue eyes, "What's that? What's a Pokémon?" She asked curiously, tilting her head as Mewtwo widened his own eyes at the question.

_'A human who does not know what a Pokémon is?' _The clone wondered briefly, though the thought passed as quickly as it came.

This little human was of no concern to him.

Kagome squeaked, falling on her rear when Mewtwo abruptly released his psychic powers, "Owww..." She mumbled, ignoring the pain when she glanced up and felt a bolt of terror.

The 'Pokémon' was walking away!

Mewtwo stiffened, feeling a small hand grab his long tail and he glanced back, seeing that the little human was clutching the purple appendage like her life depended on it. Her next question shocked him speechless.

"C-can... can I come with you, Pokémon-san?"


	6. Allowance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>After getting over his initial quick shock of the innocent question, Mewtwo narrowed his violet eyes at the human child.<p>

"For what reason?" Mewtwo demanded to know, raising his long tail out of Kagome's reach so she couldn't tug on it anymore, "Why would a human want to travel with a Pokémon?"

"Umm, because I don't know where I am," Kagome answered quietly, nervously shifting her feet around because she already assumed this Pokémon would not let her follow after him, "And I don't know where Mama is."

"Mama?" Mewtwo pondered out loud, briefly thinking about Mew for a moment before shaking his 'original' out of his mind.

"Yes, I don't know where she is," Kagome sniffled a bit, "And I'm scared!"

Mewtwo looked at the ground, wondering if he ever met with Mew – would this be how Mew would react to him? Would Mew accept its role in all of this – either his mother or father?

"Do as you wish." Mewtwo simply answered, wondering if the girl was asking the same questions of herself. And he could not help but to stiffen in shock when the human child ran torwards him and wrapped her arms around one of his legs.

"Thank you, Pokémon-san!"

Whether this was a mistake or not, Mewtwo would know soon enough...


	7. Hungry

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"U-umm, Pokémon-san?"<p>

Mewtwo glanced down at the timid voice, having been interrupted by the countless questions he had for his very existence within his own mind, "What is it?" He asked monotonously.

"I'm hungry," Kagome said shyly, holding her growling stomach and looking away from the Pokémon when he simply stared down at her, "I'm really hungry."

"What is 'hungry'?" Mewtwo asked, shifting to face her more fully, "What does 'hungry' mean?"

Kagome blinked, not knowing what to really say at the strange question. Her Mama gave her food whenever she said she was hungry and she knew everyone needed to eat, so how did this Pokémon not know what 'hungry' was? "I want food! Like oden or onigiri!"

Mewtwo had no idea what 'oden' or 'onigiri' were, but since the little human seemed somewhat distressed, he could only assume this 'hungry' was important to humans.

"P-Pokémon-san?!" Kagome stammered as Mewtwo levitated her once more with his powers, "How are you making me fly?"

"I will find food for you." Mewtwo simply answered, flying off with a terrified Kagome right at his side, who buried her face into the sleek fur of his side.

He streaked through the sky with the little human and only stopped once he noticed something down on the ground within a little town. He knew immediately what it was, despite being born only hours ago.

A Pokémon Centre...


	8. Foolish

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Oh my."<p>

Nurse Joy whispered as the trainers in the Pokémon Centre began to murmur amongst each other when the automatic doors opened to reveal a Pokémon none of them had ever seen before.

"What do you think it is?"

"Is that a new Pokémon?"

"What type do you think it is?"

"There's a little girl with it!"

"Maybe she is its trainer?"

Mewtwo ignored the lowly humans and walked forward to the counter where Nurse Joy was staring in shock, barely noticing as Kagome nervously held his long tail, "Human," He began, "I require food for this girl."

"Y-you can speak?!" Nurse Joy asked in surprise, flinching back when the Pokémon seemed to smirk at her question.

"I suppose your inferior mind cannot tell that I am communicating telepathically with you," Mewtwo almost seemed to sneer, "Now retrieve this little girl some food."

Nurse Joy nodded warily, slowly moving away from the counter to get that food when a loud obnoxious voice shouted out.

"Go, Rhydon!"

A flash emerged from a Poké Ball and a loud roar seemed to shake the Pokémon Centre, "It looks like I'm gonna be the first trainer to catch an unknown Pokémon." The trainer smirked arrogantly, rather confident that he would be able to catch it.

"Pokémon-san, what is that?" Kagome asked in a scared whisper, clutching his tail tighter while staring at the Rhydon fearfully as it seemed ready to charge them.

Mewtwo narrowed his violet eyes, turning to face the Rhydon and its cocky trainer, "Release my tail, little girl." He ordered and Kagome hesitantly did as he demanded and stood back as he glowed an eerie purple and he regarded the trainer who challenged him.

"You foolish human."


	9. Cling

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"You foolish human."<p>

Mewtwo stared at the growling Rhydon, not bothering to make the first move. He glanced to Kagome from the corner of his eye, satisfied that she had moved away and was out of the danger zone.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill!" The trainer called out, moving into a ridiculous pose as his Rhydon let out another deafening roar before charging Mewtwo.

The Pokémon Centre shook violently and the Rhydon was far quicker then it looked for its large size and bulk. The trainer smirked, very sure the one-hit KO move would be more than effective and that he would be the first trainer with a cool new Pokémon in his possession.

"Pokémon-san!" Kagome cried out fearfully, watching with wide eyes, slightly poking out from the counter that she took refuge behind.

Mewtwo didn't bother to calm his human companion and instead, focused on his psychic powers which would undoubtedly win him this pathetic battle.

"What the–!?" The trainer widened his eyes as his Rhydon stopped in its tracks while an eerie purple glow surrounded it, "Wha–?" He gasped, watching his Pokémon float in mid-air before it was sent flying back into him.

"Foolish," Mewtwo sneered, ignoring the horrified cries of the humans as he turned to Kagome, who was shaking visibly, "Retrieve the food." He said to Nurse Joy, who was staring at the scene of the trainer (who was seriously injured judging by the blood) and his Rhydon.

"Pokémon-san!" Kagome came out from the counter, grabbing onto his tail once more and stared at the trainer and the Rhydon, "Pokémon-san, I think that man is hurt."

"Do not concern yourself with such matters," Mewtwo stated and Kagome reluctantly nodded, burying her face into his side so she didn't have to look at them anymore, "The food, before I tear down this place." He said to Nurse Joy and glanced down.

He wondered why he allowed the girl to cling to him at all...


	10. Name

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"H-here."<p>

Mewtwo glanced up, narrowing his violet eyes when Nurse Joy fearfully handed him a bundled cloth, which seemed to contain some unfamiliar contents, "What is that?" He asked monotonously.

"They're poffins," Nurse Joy answered, trying to keep her voice calm, quiet, and steady under the glare of the frightening Pokémon, "They are very delicious. I'm sure your... friend will enjoy them."

Mewtwo levitated the bundle down to Kagome's height, staring at her amazed eyes, "Is this 'food' to your liking?" He asked, watching as she grabbed one of the poffins from the cloth.

Kagome blinked, examining the treat with childish curiosity, "It looks like a cookie-bun!" She giggled, taking a bite, "It's yummy, Pokémon-san!"

Mewtwo nodded, taking another glance at Nurse Joy before abruptly turning around, gesturing for the little girl to follow him out of the Pokémon Centre.

Nurse Joy let out a breath of relief before quickly moving to the injured trainer and his Rhydon and took in his wounds with a grim look.

He was lucky his injuries were not life-threatening...

"Pokémon-san," Kagome glanced up at her 'guardian' as they left the Pokémon Centre, "Was that big monster a Pokémon-san too?" She asked while munching on the poffins.

"Yes, it was," Mewtwo simply nodded, "It is known as Rhydon."

"Rhy... don?" Kagome repeated, gasping slightly when she was levitated once more and she buried her head into Mewtwo's side, "Do you have a name too, Pokémon-san?"

"I was given the name Mewtwo," He answered, "After Mew."

"Mew?" Kagome clenched her hand in Mewtwo's fine fur, "Is Mew another Pokémon-san?" She asked curiously.

Mewtwo glanced down, hiding his confusion that this little human girl didn't seem to know what Pokémon were, "There are hundreds of Pokémon in this world." Of course, he only knew that because the humans had given him that information.

"Wow!" Kagome gasped in amazement, smiling cheerfully even as they flew quickly through the air high above the ground, "I want to meet all the Pokémon-san in the world!" She giggled into his side and Mewtwo glanced at her, knowing he could make her wish it true.

But she would only meet with cloned Pokémon.


	11. Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

Mewtwo landed on the ground, gently lowering his ward with his psychic powers so she could explore the place.

"Is this a castle, Mewtwo-san?" Kagome gasped in amazement, looking around excitedly, "Is this your home?"

"It will be." Mewtwo answered, intending on making his army of clone Pokémon here on this island he had found, but not just any clone Pokémon.

He would make clones from only the strongest Pokémon he could possibly find.

"What is your favourite Pokémon?" Mewtwo asked and Kagome blinked up at him, "Do you not have one?"

"There are no Pokémon where my home is," Kagome stated with a small pout, "I only know you and that Rhydon-san."

Mewtwo didn't bother to answer and instead looked up thoughtfully to the sky. He doubted that Rhydon would be her favourite out of the hundreds of Pokémon to choose from.

So what would Kagome's favourite Pokémon be?

~0~

_They were with him – his four only companions._

_The stars and the moon, he could see them until the sad cries of the– _

"_Charmandertwo's life signs are fading. Also with Bulbasaurtwo and Squirtletwo. And Aitwo even..."_

_He was alone now and his eyes were feeling wet._

"_Thank you for your tears, but don't cry for us. You're alive and life is beautiful!"_

~0~

Mewtwo snapped his eyes open from his nap, feeling as though as something had punched in the gut. He went to move, but stopped when he noticed that Kagome was curled up against his tail.

_'What was that?' _He thought with narrowed violet eyes, _'A dream? A dream of the past I cannot remember?'_

He remembered a little girl and kind blue eyes and–

_'Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle,' _The clone Pokémon thought, looking down at the slumbering Kagome, _'I shall give her those Pokémon.'_

And they would be strong enough to protect her.


	12. Clone

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Are those Pokémon-san too?"<p>

Mewtwo glanced down at the awed human girl who was looking at the liquid-filled tubes with wonder, "Yes, they are," He answered, vaguely recalling how he had been developed in such a tube, "They are your Pokémon."

"My Pokémon?!" Kagome gasped, grasping Mewtwo's tail in excitement, "Are they my presents, Mewtwo-san?" She asked, moving closer to the tubes, "What Pokémon-san are they?"

"They are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle," Mewtwo said, "But you are to call them Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo, and Squirtletwo." They were, after all, clones and not naturally born Pokémon.

The non-standard stripes they possessed were a testament to that.

"Thank you, Mewtwo-san!" Kagome hugged his tail close to her chest and he merely stared at her in response, rather confused by her happy reaction (though he didn't show it externally), "This is my first present that Mama and Papa didn't give me!"

"You are the only one I will ever give anything to." Mewtwo simply stated, turning to the door when it opened. He left Kagome to observe her Pokémon through the tubes as he went to acknowledge his visitor.

"Invite only the strongest Pokémon trainers we have observed," Mewtwo ordered the Dragonite, who nodded with a smile, "Go now."

"Bye bye, Dragonite-san!" Kagome quickly left the tubes to run up to Dragonite's feet and patted him on the belly, "Ja ne!"

The Dragonite went to pat her on the head, but stopped when he noticed that Mewtwo was glaring rather violently at him. Instead, he nodded his head down at her and left the room to do his job.

"Where's Dragonite-san going?" Kagome tilted her head at Mewtwo, "Can we go with him?" She asked.

"No," Mewtwo denied, looking back at the tubes where the clone Pokémon were, "We must watch over these Pokémon so they do not die."

Kagome's big blue eyes widened at the thought and she moved to hug the three tubes as best as she could, "I don't want my Pokémon-san to die. Please!" She didn't notice her hands glow pink, but Mewtwo did and his own eyes widened.

And each of the clone Pokémon's eyes opened in response...


End file.
